Bataille céréalière
by Di-Bee
Summary: n instant de détente de la Team, et avant tout un moment de complicité entre Cassie et Sam autour d'un bol de céréale. Humour/Friendship. Un peu de DanJan, et une suggestion de Jarter


Titre : Bataille céréalière Ou Une Aventure inédite de SG-1

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Un instant de détente de la Team, et avant tout un moment de complicité entre Cassie et Sam autour d'un bol de céréale. Humour/Friendship. Un peu de DanJan, et une suggestion de Jarter

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : None!

Rating : K

Note de l'auteur : Petit truc retrouvé dans un fond de tiroir, mais qui me fait encore rire *boulet. Aussi, je voulais faire remarquer quelque chose (même si les liens ne passent pas ici) j'avais trouvé une image d'unpaquet de Froot Loops.. sur lequel figurait le nom du Toucan. Sam. Ca explique une partie de la fic, et de mon sourire, aussi^^

Bonne lecture =)

.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir au chalet, des étoiles pleins les yeux, et ce pour plusieurs raison. D'abord le ciel dans cet espace à l'écart de la ville offrait une vue dégagée du ciel, mais aussi parce que la majeure partie d'entre eux avant quelques heures plus tôt terminé une mission qui avait valut à Sam d'évaluer, et même contrôler le mouvement d'une étoile qui menaçait la population d'une planète avec qui ils étaient en bons termes. Ils avaient fait deux voitures, celles des bavards composée de Teal'c, Sam, et Jack, qui avait pris le volant et délibérément laissé la radio sur une station de vieux standard qui leur épargnait de faire la conversation. L'autre abritait Daniel, Janet, et une Cassie endormie à l'arrière, qui sauta tout de même lestement du véhicule sitôt que Daniel se fut rangé devant le chalet. Ces moments privilégiés de l'équipe dans ce petit 'morceau de paradis' comme elle l'appelait étaient rares, et elle les chérissait plus que tout.

Elle se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers Sam pour lui demander des détails sur leur dernière mission, reprenant où elles l'avaient arrêtée la conversation commencée plus tôt, laissant à sa mère et à l'archéologue le soin de débarquer les affaires.

Au vu de la place disponible dans le chalet, et du nombre de réfugiés pour la nuit, il n'avait pas été nécessaire de faire appel à l'intellect de la génie du groupe pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de couchage pour tout le monde, ainsi avaient été 'rapatriés ' divers duvets et sacs de couchage.

Il avait ainsi été mis au point que Jack garderait sa chambre, même si Janet avait un instant pensé suggéré qu'il la partage avec une personne bien particulière. Janet et Daniel 'partageraient' la chambre d'amis d'un accord tacite auquel personne n'avait été dupe. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Teal'c s'était porté volontaire pour faire le siège du canapé, alors que Cassie avait convaincu sa marraine de passer la nuit à la belle étoile... devant la baie vitrée.

Ils étaient restés plus de temps que prévu à discuter avant que le premier bâillement de Jack n'ait raison des plus résistants : s'ils voulaient pêcher demain, il leur faudrait pouvoir se réveiller. Teal'c pris ainsi en otage le canapé, alors que chacun allait préparer ses affaires. Une fois emmitouflée de façon à ce que seul ses yeux, encore grands ouverts, ne dépassent de son duvet, Cassie relança une conversation à voix basse avec l'astrophysicienne. Elle était toujours curieuse de plus, et le ciel était un sujet de discussion intarissable pour elles-deux. Bientôt, seuls les ronflements du Jaffa troublaient le silence, les étoiles seraient encore là demain, et les deux passionnées avaient bien mérité un peu de repos

Le lendemain, sans surprise, c'étaient elles deux les premières éveillées. Le fait d'avoir dormi face à une porte fenêtre exposée plein est avait sans doute un rapport. La veille au soir, ils avaient convenu d'un ordre de passage au petit déjeuner : il leur faudrait faire deux service pour que tous puissent trouver place dans la cuisine du chalet. L'ordre était le suivant : premier levé, premier servi.

C'est ainsi avec des airs de conspiratrices qu'elles se glissèrent dans la cuisine à pas de loup. D'après leurs sources, les ressources disponibles de Froot Loops étaient limitées, aussi faudrait-il rationner. Mais, à la guerre comme à la guerre, elles s'armèrent de cuiller et partirent à la recherche de l'objet de leur mission commando : les bols, et le lait. Le lait ne fut pas difficile à localiser, en ce que sa constitution demandait une conservation frigidaire, en revanche les bols rebelles leurs donnèrent plus de fils à retordre et il leur fallut accabler de feu nourri les divers placards avant de localiser les factions rebelles.

Elles finirent par arriver au rapport devant la table, et se versèrent de généreuses portions de rations bien méritées après un tel périple en terrain ennemi.

« Ca fait un paquet de flottes de toutes nations, dans la voie lactée, hein, Sam » commença la jeune fille.

L'astrophysicienne acquiesça en enfournant une cuiller multicolore. Elle failli s'étouffer avec son contenu en imaginant Thor surfant sur l'une des soucoupes, et se focalisa à nouveau sur les cercles en suspension dans son bol.

« Je prend les violets et les verts » s'exclama soudain à nouveau Cassie, et cette fois Sam renchérit :

« Moi les bleus et les oranges.

-Alors les jaunes sont l'ennemi ! Déclara la jeune fille, la cuiller solennellement levée.

-Pas de racisme, Cass, la reprit gentiment la militaire.

-C'est pas du racisme, ils sont à la banane, et souvent les bananes c'est ce qui est utilisé à théâtre comme fausses armes, alors c'est l'ennemi. Sus à l'ennemi ! » Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, amenant ses soucoupes vers la zone d'embarquement buccale.

Sam secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle adorait ces moments avec la jeune fille. Elle aperçut Teal'c qui les rejoignit bientôt à table, signe de tête respectueux à l'appui, mais toujours un sourcil levé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ça devait être étrange de la voir jouer à l'invasion extraterrestre avec sa filleule devant son bol de céréale.

« Si tu veux jouer, il va falloir prendre une plateforme d'embarquement réglementaire » lui indiqua Cassie après qu'il se soit servit avec une cuiller à soupe. Son sourcil se leva un peu plus, et il déclina poliment. Ils sont fous, ces Tau'ris, se fit-il remarquer pour la énième fois.

Jack fut le suivant à émerger, sans doute interrompu dans son sommeil par les rires qui provenaient de sa cuisine, qu'il savait place forte occupée avant même de l'avoir approchée à moins de cent mètre. Il croisa le regard stoïque de Teal'c et ne sut, une fois de plus, comment l'interpréter. La vision de son second, les cheveux en bataille, un éclat rieur dans les yeux, combattant son 'extraterrestre préféré' le fit sourire. Il grimaça cependant au peu de restes de Froot Loops, surtout dû à la généreuse ration que s'était attribué le Jaffa, et se dit qu'il serait bien partant pour une omelette. Après tout, si ses talents culinaires étaient limités en nombre, ils ne l'étaient pas en qualité.

Son instinct de militaire lui interdit de tourner le dos aux deux comploteuses dans son dos, aussi quand il retira son omelette de la poêle, elle était baveuse, et d'une couleur jaune-orangée peu alléchante. Mal lui en prit quand il voulut s'asseoir à la table, frôlant au passage son second sans le vouloir, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendrait si quelqu'un lui posa la question.

Il ne prêta pas attention au cri de Cassie ! « Vaisseau mère en approche à trois heures », et ne vit pas venir l'attaque sournoise à l'encontre de son petit déjeuner. Ce n'est que quand il vit passer un éclair violet devant ses yeux qu'il réagit, trop tard, pour voir un froot loops terminer son vol plané de la cuiller-catapulte de Cassie au centre de son 'vaisseau-mère'.

Les noms en 'Ca' 1, l'ennemi dans sa propre maison 0.

Le toucan Sam venait de ruiner son déjeuner, quoique, peut-être que ce serait meilleur.

Derrière lui, une voix venant de loin mit fin aux hostilités avec un temps de retard.

« Cassie, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture » la voix de Janet laissait passer beaucoup de l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait à voir les quatre-cents-coups interstellaire que pouvaient inventer sa fille et sa meilleure amie. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais à court de bêtises.

« Et Sam, s'il te plaît, ne l'encourage pas. » Cette fois, l'amusement avait pris le dessus. Alors que la concernée se retournait vers son interlocutrice, elle remarqua le bras de l'archéologue autour de la taille de la médecin, et se dit que, parfois, les négociations pacifiques pouvaient se révéler plus fructueuses, sic, que les attaques froot loopesques.

Après toutes ces aventures riches en vitamines, ils allaient pouvoir partir à la recherche de protéines marines le coeur léger. Yes, Toucan.

Et si jamais ils revenaient bredouilles, pourquoi pas des Jaffa cakes ?


End file.
